


Inside Voices

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Election day prompts!hkthauer said:Voted Hillary. Can I get some Darcy/Bucky fluff? Really anything sweet enough to give me a cavity.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Inside Voices

Their skin stuck together as his hips rose and fell between her thighs. He loved the way her hands roamed over his shoulders and down his arms. Her nails curled in his hair fretfully as she moaned, her head tilted back. He lowered himself to kiss up the column of her throat, pushing in and out of her tight heat. She was his, all his, and nothing would ever take her away from him.

She gave one last small, shuddery cry as her knees drew up on either side of his ribs and squeezed in tight.

"God, yes, Bucky, _yes_ ," she moaned as he sank his teeth into the crook of her neck. He hung on and shivered, his hips giving one last hard pump as he spent himself inside of her. God he loved her. God he wanted her, even after just finishing up from having her. His hips slowed and then pulled away. Her body let him go with a soft wet noise and his cock fell heavy against her thigh.

Darcy's eyes fluttered open, the prettiest shade of blue he'd ever seen, and she gave him a slow little smile.

"That was good, _Captain_ ," she drawled, looking over at the shield propped against the wall.

"Temporary Captain," he corrected, moving to lay down beside her. "C'mere, Trouble." She wormed over into his arms, and he yanked a sheet up over her damp skin. He smoothed away the hair from her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead. "So what do you think?"

"Mission maybe successful," she said into his collarbone, her breath a sweet puff of air across his scarred flesh. They'd only been trying for a few months, but Bruce had hooked Darcy up with some sort of digital temperature tracker, and apparently today was the day she was off the charts primed and ready. Or that's how she'd said it. He still squirmed on the inside at the thought of her swelling belly full of his child, not sure if he even deserved the right to be a father after all he'd done.

"Hey," she said, cutting through his thoughts. "You're wandering again." Her fingers spidered over his chest and he shivered when she hit a ticklish spot. "C'mon back to me."

He glanced down at her and then moved to kiss her slowly.

"Love you," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. He smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
